League of Jayce
by krasa
Summary: Tales of Jayce and the women he meets while traveling across Valoran


Jayce walked down the rocky, uneven dirt path. It was dimly lit; although the moon was full, the vast expanse of trees overhead only let a fraction of the light shine down to the surface. Nevertheless, Jayce kept his footing and continued on, using his hammer cannon that he carried with him as a guiding stick of sorts. As he walked through the forest alone, he couldn't help but take note of the eerie vibe that permeated throughout. Personally, Jayce was excited at the opportunity to explore the remote island, but he wished that he were there under different circumstances. Shipwrecked and stranded were second to an organized expedition, and even though he was still not too stressed by the current conditions, he had to keep Vi's mental state in mind as well. Despite keeping the calm and cool outer exterior that she normally liked to exude, Jayce could tell that the prospect of being stuck out there had her a little on edge. When they first gathered themselves after the damaged ship had crashed upon the shore, he had offered to let her stay and rest while he searched the area. Now that he was actually out on his own, wandering this unknown place, he was beginning to feel a little isolated. However, he didn't regret his decision, knowing that at least he had saved Vi the trouble of navigating this terrain.

"I can see how the Shadow Isles got their name," Jayce thought, "but it's not so bad here after all. In fact, there seems to be a lot of history in the land. I'll have to see about organizing an exploration team when I'm back in Piltover. Of course, I have to find some way to actually get back there first..."

As Jayce fell deeper and deeper into thought, he barely noticed that the light source from atop the forest was slowly fading out. The brush overhead was getting thicker, and the already small light coming from the moon was becoming dimmer. Suddenly, he lost his footing for a brief moment and stumbled over an unearthed root on the ground.

"Well, I don't carry this for nothing," Jayce thought as he powered on his signature hammer cannon. He wasn't about to start blasting a path for him to walk just yet, but the light from the head of the device was enough to illuminate the area, allowing him to walk without losing his balance. The light revealed the nearby area, Jayce was thankful he didn't leave the hammer back at the crashed ship. He could follow the path he was taking with his eyes out to the distance, but there was no end in sight. Curiously though, not everything around him was natural.

As he surveyed the area, a stone structure that was previously hidden in the shadows became visible to him. Stepping off the path, Jayce headed towards it to investigate. As he got closer, he noticed that it was an arch, a gateway of sorts, standing free in the middle of the forest. He could see elaborate carvings in the stone, symmetrical on either leg of the arch. As artistic as it was, it looked as if no one had tended to it in years, as it had moss growing on one side and low hanging tree branches obscuring the top. On the other side, through the gateway, Jayce could see an elaborately paved stone path, standing in stark contrast to the dirt path on the other side. Some of the stone had moss growing on it as well, but the craftsmanship that went into creating it was still evident. Jayce followed the stone path for a bit, staring intently at it the whole while, trying to identify any changes in the design that may point to ancient secrets. He didn't have any such luck, but a little while into the path he did come across something equally interesting.

"Spiders," Jayce muttered under his breath as he came upon a group of the arachnid creatures on the path. "Why's it have to be spiders?" While not deathly afraid of them, Jayce had no particular soft spot for them either. Of course, he wouldn't let his scientific curiosity - or his desire to find some way off this island - be put on hold because of a little unease. Jayce carefully stepped around the spiders on the path, careful not to disturb them. These being the Shadow Isles, the spiders were a little larger than he was used to seeing back in Piltover, and as he got closer he noticed that they also had a peculiar red glow in their eyes. Nevertheless, he passed them without incident, and continued walking down the stone path.

When he had walked a little further down the path, he came upon a large wall of stone, containing more elaborate carvings similar to those he had seen before. The paved path simply led up to the wall and ended there, with no continuation, paved or otherwise, in sight. Off to the sides were thick brush in either direction, and it looked as though it couldn't be navigated very easily, if at all. Jayce sighed in disbelief, wondering what the point of the path had been. Was this stone wall some sort of monument to an ancient culture? He ran his hand across it, feeling the grooves and insets of the wall carvings with his fingers. Try as he might, he couldn't find any carvings that resembled a language, familiar or otherwise. They appeared to simply be esoteric designs, created with the intent to captivate. He was about to turn around and head back the way he came when he heard a rustling off to the side.

"Oh, what now?" Jayce wondered as he examined the thick brush. He couldn't see anything, but he was sure he had heard something moving just a moment ago. He brought the head of his hammer, still charged, up to the brush to see if he could discern anything from the shadows. He still couldn't, so he began to use his hammer to push some of the brush out of the way to see if he could uncover anything. After a few sweeping motions, he suddenly found himself staring at a cluster of glowing red dots that were seemingly staring back at him.

The cannon let out a beam of energy. Whether it was a twitch reaction or some subconscious decision to fire, Jayce wasn't sure, but the effect was devastating. The spider was blown away, and the red glow dissipated. "Well, that's one way to solve that problem," Jayce thought to himself as he turned away. However, as he did so, he heard yet another noise coming from the brush, and as he turned to investigate he was greeted by even more glowing red eyes. Jayce started to back up the path and get out of wherever it was that he had walked into, but more spiders began coming towards him from that direction as well. Seeing no other way out, Jayce raised his cannon again and fired some more shots at the spiders on the paved path. The shots cleared some of the spiders, but more and more came out from the brush on the sides to take their place. They were amassing faster than Jayce could clear them, and he began to feel overwhelmed. The spiders were crawling towards him from all angles, faster and faster, and he was about to be swamped in them. Try as he might to stand his ground, he was quickly running out of ground to stand on. Suddenly, however, they stopped.

Jayce took the break in their movement to regain his posture, cautious of what was going to come next. Suddenly, the spiders on the path skittered off to either side, clearing a way for a mysterious figure to walk up. Jayce looked intently at the silhouette in the shadows, slowly making its way up to him. It appeared to be a human, or at least humanoid, and judging from the way it sauntered, hips swinging from side to side, Jayce guessed it to be female.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the body arrived within arm's length of Jayce, and more detailed features became visible. The feminine face featured blood red eyes, albeit not glowing like the eyes of the spiders. Her lips, which were formed in a smirk, looked as if they were coated with pitch black lip stick. She had a short hair style, also primarily black but featuring a streak of red down the middle. It was, of course, Elise, the Spider Queen.

Jayce was somewhat familiar with her, with both of them being champions of the league. However, he wasn't well acquainted with her, not nearly as well acquainted with her as he wished he were. He couldn't help but gaze at her large, voluminous breasts, covered only partially by thin, elaborate fabric. He followed the trail of her fabric down to her thin, exposed midriff, taking note of her belly button and the designs around it. He continued down even farther, taking in her long, sexy legs while becoming inundated with feelings of lust.

Before he could say anything, she was right up next to him, her mouth inches from his ear. "You shouldn't be here," she whispered in a soothing tone to him. Caught completely off guard and still captivated by her beauty, he tried to utter out a response but faltered. As he tried to think of the words to say, Elise bent her head down to his neck and bit into it, releasing her neurotoxin into Jayce's bloodstream. The color started to fade from his vision, and he could feel his consciousness slipping away. As his body slumped to the floor, his vision started to go black completely, and his last image before losing consciousness was looking up at Elise standing over him, still with the smirk on her face.

Jayce awoke lying much like he been before being rendered unconscious, on his back. However, he immediately noticed that his body must have been moved while he was out, as the current scene overhead held a much lower density of trees, and he could see the night sky clearly now. The stars shone bright, and the moon was as full as he remembered it was when he first came into the forest.

It wasn't until he attempted to get up that he noticed his arms were outstretched on the ground above his head, tied to the ground at the wrists. In fact, this wasn't the ground, but some type of spider-web that was hardened to reduce its elasticity, and his feet were tied to it as well. He tried to shake free of his binds, but they proved to be too strong. He felt them brush up against his skin, and they felt like soft silk, yet they were firm enough to hold against the force of his muscles. He looked side to side and tried to take in all of his surroundings. It looked similar to the paved path he had been on before; he could see large tablets off to the side with carvings that looked like those he had seen previously.

"You should appreciate where you are." He heard Elise's voice break the cold midnight air, though he couldn't see where it was coming from. "Not many get to see this shrine."

"Shrine to what, exactly?" Jayce wasn't sure exactly where she was, but from her voice he could tell she was walking towards him.

"Why, to me of course, to the Spider Queen." He still couldn't see her yet, but he heard the smirk on her face.

"Well for what it's worth, I think it's lovely." He didn't have access to his hammer, but he still had his charm. Jayce wasn't sure exactly how she felt about him trespassing on her ground, but the blasting of her spiders certainly didn't win him any points with her. "So you don't get visitors often then?"

"Not very many," she said sarcastically as she finally came into view in front of Jayce, standing over him. "Even fewer who come here willingly."

"I just couldn't resist the charming atmosphere."

"I'm sure you couldn't." She bent down next to him and ran one hand over his hair while she put the other on his chest. "But you made quite a mess back there. You killed many of my children, and now they need to be replaced." Jayce could hear a hint of seduction in her voice, and indeed she began to unbutton his shirt. She finished as far as she could, unable to slip his hands through the sleeves due to them still being tied to the web they were on. She ran her hand down his body, starting from his chest and leading towards his pants, resting her hand on his crotch. "You'll make a fine mate."

"Just fine?" he jokingly asked. "You know, I've got multiple degrees from the Academy in Piltover."

"Shh," Elise signaled for him to be quiet as she laid her index finger over his mouth while bringing one knee over his body so that she was now straddling his chest, and then brought both hands to the fabric on either shoulder. She simultaneously pushed her chest out while pulling her hands down, revealing her full breasts.

Jayce could feel blood rushing towards his groin, and he again tried to reach out with his hand, this time not to escape but to reach out. Still, his hands were bound, and all he could do was stare at Elise's prodigious breasts with a lustful yearning. She noticed, and proceeded to tease him further.

"Did you want to feel?" She bent down until her breasts were centimeters from his face, and then held her position. He wanted desperately to reach up, to take her breasts with his hands and her womanhood with his cock, but whatever substance she used to tie him up with was too strong.

"Fine, you can have a taste." She finally bent her chest down an inch lower, pushing her breasts into Jayce's face. She shook them back and forth a little before slightly shifting her body over to one side. She now had one of her breasts directly in front of his face, and she placed one hand behind his head and pushed it up. Jayce complied, opening his mouth and began to suck on one of her nipples. His mouth full of Elise's tit, he felt even more blood rushing to his penis. He sucked on it for a bit, his tongue playing with her nipple by flicking it back and forth. She seemed pleased, letting out small occasional moans, and after a while switched him onto the other breast of the same treatment.

"You enjoy them," she said, finally pulling away and moving back to an upright position. "Most do."

"I'd expect no less of an endowment on the Spider Queen."

"Of course. Let them please you some more then," she said as she began pushing her body back a bit. Her breasts now hung above his groin, and she moved to undo his pants. She unfastened them and pulled them down his legs, then moved her attention to his boxers. His erection by this point had become huge by this point, and she took notice.

"You're well endowed yourself." She peeled back his boxers and revealed his full 8 inches to the night air.

"It's a little cold," he said. "Can't you warm it up?"

She licked her lips and obliged, bending down and taking it in her mouth. Her tongue worked the top half while her hand stroked the bottom, struggling to grasp it all due to its thickness. Her head moved up and down in unison with her hand, intensifying the pleasure. The sight of her bobbing up and down alone was enough to bring him to the edge of orgasm, and when she looked up at him with her seductive eyes he nearly lost it. He managed to hold on though, not wanting to ejaculate so soon.

Elise took her hand off of his shaft while continuing to motion her head up and down. Jayce could the sloppy thrusts every time her head moved down, pushing his cock to the back of her throat. She then lifted her breasts up and brought them to the exposed bottom half of his cock, enveloping them in their soft warmness. She now moved her tits in synchronized motion with her head, up and down and up again. Jayce felt euphoric; her breasts were some of the largest he had ever bore witness to, let alone actually experienced first hand.

Elise finally took her mouth off of his penis, precum dribbling down her lips. "You can't spill your seed yet," she chided seductively. "It needs to fill my womb."

Still rendered defenseless by the pleasure she had given him so far, Jayce could do nothing but let out a moan as she stood up and pulled down the rest of the fabric covering her body. Her waist was slim, yet she had great childbearing hips. Her body was extremely tight, if she had borne all of those spiders back there then it was quite impressive. Jayce wasn't quite sure how that worked, and didn't really care to figure it out at this time. Right now, all he wanted to do was lay there and watch as Elise positioned her body over his throbbing erection, and then slowly lowered her body as she put one hand on his chest for support. He felt the sensation as her warm hand once again grabbed his shaft, this time to hold it steady as she prepared to take it inside her.

She bent down until her slit was right above him, resting his tip on it for a moment. She let out a small moan as his head rested against her opening, fluids already starting to drip down from her. She then began to lower herself even more, finally taking Jayce's penis inside her. She moved slowly at first, letting her body get accustomed to the girth. She had mated quite a few times during her reign, but she had never taken a cock this large before. It hurt a little at first, but the pleasure of taking this large dick was greater and she willed herself down ever so slightly. When she was about halfway down his entire shaft, she started to lift her hips again, not ready to take his whole penis just yet.

This was enough for Jayce, going into Elise raw was one of the most pleasurable sensations he had ever felt. The warmth inside her was a nice change from the cold night air, and as she steadily moved up and down, hands on his chest for support, he was elated. The moans she let out as she rose up and the wet sounds that came from her thrusting her hips back down mixed into one as they entered the night sky. She began to take even more of his cock inside her with each thrust, until she was finally riding the whole distance. The feeling of being completely immersed within her womb was overwhelming. She began to speed up, faster and faster, and he felt her butt hit against him with each thrust. She must have been getting weak in the legs, as the pressure that her arms put on his chest for support was becoming greater and greater. Her large breasts bounced with the motion of her body, making a full range of motion as they swung up and down. The way they jiggled was erotic, and served to make the moment even hotter for Jayce.

They fucked like this for a while, and finally Jayce couldn't hold it anymore. He began to release his semen inside Elise, and as she felt his climax she sped up to the fastest she had been all night, wanting to intensify the orgasm. She could feel his seed spilling into her, and she wanted to squeeze out every drop of it from his body. Finally, his heavy breathing stopped, and as she moved her body downwards one last time she held it for a moment. She could feel his cock inside her beginning to soften, and she finally stood up.

"An ideal mate," she finally broke the silence. "The offspring should be strong."

"I'm sure you won't be disappointed. By the way, do you think you could untie me now?" Jayce let out a small chuckle, and motioned by shaking his arms.

"Perhaps I should keep you here, so I can make use of you again when I need to..." Elise's voice trailed off, but Jayce hoped from the smirk she once again had on her face that she was only joking. Luckily she was, and she dissolved the silk holding his limbs and set him free. They redressed themselves, and then turned back to one another.

"Well, I guess I should be leaving now."

"You should. You have no further business here."

"Right, but before I go, can you tell me how to get off this island?"

"You should leave the same way you came."

Jayce was about to open his mouth to explain how that wasn't possible since he was shipwrecked here, but before he could Elise simply pushed him out of the web. He landed on the ground, only a short distance below, and was slightly relieved to see his hammer within arms reach.

"I have things I must attend to now," he heard Elise call from atop the web. "Your presence was appreciated, but now you must leave."

Jayce got the message, and picked up his hammer and started to walk out. He still didn't know how he was going to get off this island, though he couldn't say the past few hours were wasted. What he was lacking in a plan was more than made up for by the immense erotic pleasure he had just experienced, and as he walked out of Elise's domain back onto the dirt path he had started from, he didn't feel lost at all.


End file.
